beyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dranzer
Dranzer is the Sacred Red Phoenix {Firebird Ghost} companion of Kai Hiwatari. he is the Spirit of Fire. He first appeared in Beyblade when Dragoon became Tyson's Bit-Beast and the Wind Spirit and Fire Spirit battled for the first time in the championships. Dranzer likes to get rid of her adversaries very fast. Dranzer's Japanese name is Suzaku. Dranzer was at one time deserted by Kai when he claimed Black Dranzer. Dranzer and Tyson, both feeling furious about being deserted, joined forces and Tyson launched Dranzer, who crushed Black Dranzer with the help of the three other Bit-Beast spirits. Dranzer will only materialize from his Bit-Chip when Kai calls for him to do him assaults. History To be added Beyblades The Dranzer Beyblades {spinning tops} have been created into several Beyblade models: Dranzer Spiral: Kai used the original Dranzer in season one of Beyblade. Dranzer Flame: Kai obtained Dranzer Flame in season one. Black Flame Dranzer: This black spinning top was defeated by Tyson and his friends' Bit-Beasts with the help of an angry Dranzer. Dranzer Volcano: The Dranzer Volcano spinning top was used to defeat Goki, who had Cyber Dranzer. Dranzer Volcano 2: This spinning top was made by Max. He had given this spinning top to Kai after Dranzer Volcano's Attack Ring got damaged in a fight with King and Queen. It lost its Bit-Beast spirit in a match with Zeo, who took Dranzer away. It was later returned to Kai after Tyson defeated Zeo. In Beyblade G-Revolution, the spinning top's ghost defeated Daichi in the preliminaries. Dranzer Gigs: This fast and ferocious spinning top has a will to attack its opponents with no mercy. During a rematch with Daichi, {who got his new Strata Dragoon Great}, Dranzer Gigs hit Strata Dragoon G and collided into the wall very close to Hiro's face. It returned to Kai afterwards.'' '''It defeated Raul with the new Blazing Gig assault. It later defeated Max and Rick in Spain. It also defeated Ray when it learned the new assault Blazing Gig Tempest after training with Kai in a massive snowstorm. Dranzer Gigs Turbo: With a shiny new Attack Ring, Dranzer Gigs Turbo took on Dragoon Galaxy Turbo. It learned the assault Flame Gigs Turbo. The fight was so fercious that after a final blast, Dranzer and Dragoon were still spinning. Dranzer lost quickly. It later was destroyed by Brooklyn's dark Bit-Beast Zeus. After Dranzer Gigs Turbo had been shattered to pieces, Kenny made Kai a new beyblade: Dranzer Metal Spiral. Dranzer Metal Spiral: Dranzer Metal Spiral is the final evolution of the Dranzer Beyblades. Kai had a lot of trouble controlling this spinning top after he had lost his memory to Brooklyn. He got his 'Beyblading Spirit' back when Romero came and helped him remember who he was and who he wanted to get revenge on. He later confronted Brooklyn and destroyed his Beyblade Zeus after a long and suffering fight. Dranzer then surrendered her existence to protect him. She later was resurrected by Kai and helped Tyson defeat Brooklyn. Attacks The different Beyblades Dranzer has inhabited utilize different attacks: Dranzer Spiral--Fire Arrow, Spiral Survivor,spin fire Dranzer Flame--Flame Saber Dranzer Volcano--Volcano Emission Dranzer Volcano 2--Volcano Excellent Emission {also known as Great Volcano Emission} Dranzer Gigs--Blazing Gig, Blazing Gig Tempest Dranzer Gigs Turbo--Flame Gigs Turbo, Blazing Gig Tempest, Blazing Gig Reverse Attack Dranzer Metal Spiral (MS)-Spiral Fireball Dranzer MSUV- ultimate flaming meteor Category:Bit-Beasts